


Jaewoostagram: Reminiscing Memories

by sevenblues



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Reminiscing, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenblues/pseuds/sevenblues
Summary: Taeyong, Doyoung, Johnny and Taeil held a mini reunion with their friends whom they haven’t seen for almost a year.A lot of memories have been reminisced including friendship, fights, hardships, romance, and most especially Jaehyun and Jungwoo’s story, the absent couple who became the main topic for the night.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Just like the old times

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This would be my very first fic so forgive me for my poor writing skills and for errors :)
> 
> This would orignally be an SNS AU but since this would be mainly be just narratives since they would all be talking in person not through soc med, I decided to post it here.
> 
> This plot has been going on my mind for awhile now, I just needed to let it lol.

One day on their house, Taeyong and Doyoung found a photo on their drawer. _Their wedding photo, with their 21 friends_. Doyoung couldn’t help but cry. He missed their friends. He missed every moments. He wanted to see them again, but that would probably be impossible now. Terrible things had happened and he’s pretty sure they would rather be focused with their career now.

“Doie, don’t worry when time comes all of us can gather again, okay?”

“You and I know it’s impossible. Everyone knows it’s impossible. With all the things happened, we will never be complete, Yong” Doyoung frowned

“We can, Doie. Just trust me, and our friends okay?” Taeyong assured his husband. It was an impossible mission but he needs to try.

It’s a painful sight for Taeyong, Doyoung was hugging the photo so dearly with tears uncontrollably rolling on his cheeks. If only he can gather them all again. _If only._

Taeyong is the group’s unofficial leader. He takes care of each and everyone of them, including the ones older than him. And when he and Doyoung finally announced their relationship, the group had automatically considered them as their nagger parents. While, Johnny and Taeil were the group’s supportive and cool parents.

The 23-membered group of friends went through so much together. They surpassed all the ups and downs together. But now, everyone has their own worlds now. They drifted apart. Sure, they are still friends deep within their heart but they just couldn’t find the strength to do their usual hangout. Not with everything that happened.

* * *

“I’m glad we can meet from time to time, Yong” Taeil said while they were waiting for Doyoung.

“Doyoung has been really emotional lately, and I could only think of one reason” Taeyong said with his concerned tone.

“Mind sharing us, Tae?” Johnny was confused. He must’ve forgotten.

“The first anniversary…” _Oh._ How could Johnny forget that

“Since we last met” Taeyong finished

Doyoung was already there and they started changing topic. The two couple have been catching up since it was more than 2 months since they had a double date.

“Is there anything we can do so we could gather again, as whole?” Johnny was bothered, he wanted to do something so he started opening up the topic again.

“John…”

“Taeil, I feel like we really need to do this, so we could talk things through. All of us just went on different paths and never talked about this again” The tallest of the four has finally let out his feelings.

“Johnny is right, we can do it on the first anniversary” Taeyong absolutely knows Johnny was right. “I don’t think it’s possible” Doyoung looked down.

“We’ll make it possible, Doyoung. And you’ll be okay. Everyone will be okay” Johnny assured.

* * *

It’s been a long time. Mark hugged Johnny tightly. It’s been 9 months since they last met each other, since Mark met any of their friends.

Johnny took a deep sigh, afraid this would turn out against what he hoped. He knew Mark would be the hardest one to convince. Mark has secluded himself from everyone 9 months ago, but he think he should tell Mark first. He needs to assure the younger everything’s gonna be fine. Deep in his mind, he knew Mark would say no but he wouldn’t take no as the answer. He will try again and again if he has to.

Taeil and Taeyong are starting to reach out with the youngers too and just like Mark, everyone else was reluctant. They could see it in their eyes they wanted to say yes, but at the same time afraid that it wouldn’t turn out well. Just like before. But they have to make it possible, they would do everything to make them say yes. 

* * *

“I think it would be a great idea to do a sleepover what do you think?”

“I mean we surely do have a lot to talk to, so I guess a whole night is needed” Taeyong jumped out of his seat not sure if he read Lucas’ text right. He started getting his hopes up that this would be possible.

One by one, they started accepting the invite. Everyone, except Mark. They only have a week left but they still haven’t convinced Mark despited being the first one to be invited. He never wanted to decline, but he couldn’t push himself to say yes. He’s afraid, they probably doesn't want to see him. 

5 days before the mini reunion, Johnny has finally persuaded Mark to come. Mark was still reluctant but he felt like he needed it too. Just like everyone else. He needs to apologize for whatever happened. It wasn’t easy persuading 17 people, they tried everything to make them say yes. So how did they convinced them? _“Let’s all do this for Jaehyun and Jungwoo, Please?”_ This sentence itself made them weak. Made them guilty. They all made a terrible mistake to the couple.

* * *

**D-Day.** It’s gonna happen today. All of them will be gathering today. After a year, they’re gonna meet again.

Doyoung was nervous. What would he say to them? How would he start talking to them? Is he ready for everything that's gonna happen? Can he really do this? Taeyong noticed Doyoung was anxious as he kept pacing around the house. He held the younger’s hand to calm down. “It’s gonna be okay, trust me. Trust Taeil and Johnny” and kissed the younger’s forehead to ease his anxiousness. 

“Let’s go, Doie. We still need to help Johnny and Taeil prepare.” Taeyong dragged the nervous Doie out of their house.

* * *

“Hi, hyung. It’s been a long time.” Jaemin. He may be crazy sometimes but he’s really sweet. He takes care of the maknaes of the group and treats them like his real baby.

He was the first one to arrive, together with Jeno, Shotaro, Sungchan, Chenle and Jisung. He was always ready for this to happen, but judging everyone else’s initial answer, he thought they still needed time thus he initially said no. But when he heard that one sentence, he convinced the other 5 to come.

“You’re very early, make yourself comfortable please. And oh, I missed you so much my babies” Taeil ran to them and hugged each of them. He missed the goofy maknaes a lot.

Kun, together with Ten, Hendery, Yangyang, Xiaojun arrived a little while after the six boys came. Just like the maknaes, they were welcomed with tight hugs, ’how are yous’ and ‘I miss yous’. Aside from two couples, Kun was also a good leader, he really took a great care of the kids especially their Chinese friends. He gets teased a lot, but he knows his friends love and trusts him too much. In fact, he helped Taeyong in convincing them to come. 

The remaining males came 1 hour after, accompanying Mark, who was nervous as hell. Assuring Mark he’s wanted and that they missed him so much they are all excited to see him.

Johnny and Taeil’s house was soon crowded filled with voices coming from almost 2 dozen boys. The four felt happy. Their hearts were full seeing them together again. _Just like the old times._

“How are you guys, it’s been a long time since we gathered like this” Johnny started further breaking the awkwardness built since they were apart .

“Hyung, I missed this too. In fact I brought some photos, so you know we could remember all the moments we had before.” Chenle opened his bag and gave the photos to Taeyong

“It’s…..beautiful”

“Oh, I actually brought some videos too!” Ten exclaimed. And so, Haechan started reminding them of all the memories they all had. He talked with a bright smile, and you can really see he missed all of it. _All of it._

The others started sharing what they could remember and what they missed the most. The awkwardness was finally gone and they were just like before. Comfortable despite the chaotic energy they have. The photos were later passed on between friends and laughs whenever they remember some ridiculous moments they had.

As soon as Johnny started playing the videos, they shifted their attention to the huge screen infront of them. They could see the genuine happiness they had. The calmness and contentment. As more of the videos were played on the screen, some of them had already cried, especially Doyoung and Mark. They felt good and they felt bad at the same time realising what they all had, it was a family. They went through so much together, _just what happened?_

As if on cue, Taeyong started opening up to everyone. How he missed this, and he’s terribly sorry for not reaching out to them sooner. Followed by, Johnny and Taeil who assured everyone they can come to their house whenever they feel like too and how they wish they could all be together again.

It was Doyoung’s turn. He’s sure wasn’t ready yet he has to say this. It was his time to say this. “I’m sorry everyone. For disappointing you, for hurting you. I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to be there for everyone. I wanted to hug all of you right now but I’m afraid that —“ His words was cut off by Jeno who quickly ran to hug him telling him it’s okay.

Mark was the last one to open up, and he was the most emotional one. “I missed you guys, I really do but I feel like I don’t have the right to say this when I was the one who ignored everyone and disappeared. I was lost, everything that happened, it hurts and I know you guys are hurting too so I felt like I needed to stay away from you guys so I could give you guys the time you needed.” And just like Jeno, Haechan ran to Mark and gave him the tightest hug. 

“I wish Jaehyun and Jungwoo could see this” Yuta. Yuta might be a very quirky hyung, he likes to tease the younger ones a lot but he’s dependable and is very soft for his dongsaengs, he doesn’t say it but he shows them that he loves them very much.

“It’s been a while since they were both away, I missed them the most” Lucas let out a pout

“How bout this, we open their shared instagram account and we will share what we remember based on the photo we will show, sounds good?”

Everyone nodded at Johnny’s suggestion.


	2. Early Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny opened the Jaehyun and Jungwoo's instagram account and scrolled down to the very first post. As he clicked the photo, memories flooded their mind and heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine they're in a big house, noisy and chaotic while viewing jaewoo's photos.

Johnny opened Jaehyun and Jungwoo's instagram account and scrolled down and clicked the very first post. They looked so young, so happy, so quirky. 

“I remember the video! They were mimicking his reaction when he was handed a cucumber!” Haechan excitedly exclaimed as he remembered the video like it just happened recently. Renjun and Jisung started imitatingDoyoung’s words and action while Sungchan, Shotaro and Yangyang were laughing and letting out a seal clap.

“Both of them are really such a quirky roommates, everyday they wake up and just immediately choose violence” Taeil smiled as he remember both guys’ antics.

“Right, and I remember Jaehyun got embarassed because Jungwoo started saying they sleep together every night!” Yuta added giving the others a smirk.

Sicheng let out a loud ‘Ha’ and continued “And I can remember, Jungwoo would always scold everyone especially you” pointing at Yuta “and Jaehyun because he always cleans up your mess!” The members laughed after seeing a frustrated Winwin again after a long time.

“He would actually go to our dorm so he could rant saying his dorm mates can’t stop moving things especially the Shampoo and toothpaste!” Taeyong, the clean freak in him stressed out.

“Well the usual suspect is actually his boyfriend” Yuta made them laugh, including Doyoung and Mark. They all remember Jungwoo, Jaehyun, Mark, Yuta and Taeil being the messiest dorm mates that even Taeyong and Doyoung would come over just to help Jungwoo clean. Jungwoo is a clean freak. He wants things to be organised and it frustrates him that his dorm mates were his complete opposite, even Jaehyun. He would usually clean up their mess. One time he threatened them he would transfer to the 5th floor dorm and he ended up laughing hysterically when he saw the fear in their eyes.

Their dorm is usually crowded, it isn’t as clean as the other dorms but their friends loved to stay in their dorm. They argued the atmosphere in their dorm is totally nice and light. They usually do movie marathons every Saturday. It actually started just within the dorm mates with Johnny until others joined them. Saturday became their usual hangout day. They would talk all day, drink all night (minors not included) or would just play random games, they could even just do nothing and it would still be perfect. Although the gang got a lot bigger, the group would still prefer the dorm. In fact, when Taeyong banned his dorm mates to grill in their dorm, they would go to the 10th floor to cook. And as soon as the younger boys would here about this, they would rush to the 10th floor. It’s food after all.

Jungwoo would always nag them that they always make him clean up but deep inside he doesn’t mind as long as he sees them happy. He thought it could be a blessing in disguise as he and Jaehyun could spend time together washing the dishes the intruders left. They would spend more than hour in the kitchen as Jaehyun would suddenly grab the younger for a kiss or would just hug him from the back humming as he's face is buried on Jungwoo's neck. _And Jungwoo totally loved it._

* * *

“It’s definitely Jae who decided to post this” The tallest of the boys stated

“Right, judging from the corny ass caption, it’s totally Jaehyun” The members again laughed with Winwin’s remark

“Man but he was right though with the way they look at each other, they surely do love each other” Lucas commented

“Even if they kept denying it at that time, it was really obvious”Taeyong added

Yuta and Haechan started imitating the couple’s reaction when they were asked if they were dating at that time and that earned a loud laugh from the members. The friends kept teasing both Jaehyun and Jungwoo but both of them were very adamant that they are best friends and nothing more. The rest of the gang knew it wasn’t the case. They way they look at each other, the way they smile at each other, the way they hold each other’s hand. It was really really different. They would sometimes complain they feel like their third wheeling. The usual victim would be Doyoung and Mark.

Taeil can’t help but smile while staring at the photo. He could actually remember Johnny would complain almost every night as Jaehyun wouldn’t stop talking about Jungwoo but doesn’t have the balls to confess. He could also remember Jungwoo running to him and Doyoung at random times crying because he’s scared Jaehyun would one day avoid him.

This went on for almost 2 years. Everyone could tell they like each other. Every one but the two of them. They have the courage to be shower each other with love but doesn’t have the courage to confess. This frustrated their friends a lot, it was way too obvious now and everyone could tell they feel the same towards each other but they’re still afraid to be rejected. With this, they planned to set them up on an impromptu date so both would have no choice but to confess. The plan went wrong though. When Jungwoo arrived at the place,he thought it was a sort of prank or joke and he ran just away as fast as he can because he’s a scaredy cat.

Jaehyun _finally_ , he decided to chase after him and make a move. They arrived at a park nearby and there, he decided to tell Jungwoo how he truly feels. How special Jungwoo is to him. How he loves Jungwoo so much he almost lost his sanity. The place was nothing special, just a park with no kids running just pure silence, the confess was simple no cringey or extra sweet pickup lines, it was just straight to the point but for Jungwoo it was more than perfect. Just like what he always wanted.

“Congratulations! I’m glad you guys finally used your braincells!” Doyoung excitedly exclaimed as the Jaehyun announce his relationship with Jungwoo

“It was way too obvious, I can’t believe you guys took 2 years” Ten teased. “Hey, I just don’t want to assume things you know” Jungwoo answered in defense

“Wow, Jaehyun would literally kiss you in the forehead, would intertwine his fingers with yours, he would even get jealous if you got clingy to us”

“Hey, I was never jealous Yuta hyung!” Jaehyun shaking his head, in denial.

“Yes you were dumbass, you would even give us death glares!” Chenle responded “Where’s the hyung, Chenle?!” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow

“I’m just kidding, hyung. But you really were jealous though, stop denying” Chenle gave the older a tongue out to tease the him.

“We went through so much just so they would end up together” Johnny said with a weak smile.

* * *

“Wow I can hear Woo’s voice while reading the caption” Xiaojun exclaimed

“I did hear his voice too hyung!” Jisung cutely responded to Xiaojun

“Jaehyun hyung is a whole different person when he’s with Jungwoo Hyung” Jeno stated while staring at the photo in awe at how his hyung can be so different than his usual self.

“He usually don’t give a shit on whatever’s happening when he’s with us, but with Jungwoo —“ “He shows his different side for Jungwoo hyung” Haechan’s words were cut-off by Renjun and they started bickering and fighting like little kids. Taeyong facepalmed at the sight, they surely haven’t matured but it’s cute.

“Jaehyun should’ve been here, I really want to tease him he really looked cute in the photo” Yuta unknowingly let out his thoughts. Just like what Haechan (and Renjun) said, Jaehyun is just usually just unbothered. Chill. Laid back. He would prefer just watching them being chaotic although he joins them sometimes, he prefers watching his friends having fun but with Jungwoo, he’s a totally different person. A playful and smiley goofball.

“Remember one time when we went to the arcade and I invited him to play and he was like ‘Oh, I’ll pass. I’ll just watch you guys’ and when it was Jungwoo’s turn he volunteered to be his match. He raised his hand like a kid!” Ten frustratingly said earning another laugh from the members especially from Yangyang and Haechan

“Oh! I remember Mark hyung asked him if he wanted to join us to watch the movie and he declined but when it was Jungwoo who asked, he had the loudest ‘Sure’ and gave Jungwoo hyung the brightest smile” Shotaro said and let out his cute laugh after finishing his sentence.

“My man is just truly whipped for Jungwoo” Johnny stated

“Did you guys know he'd always decline Haechan’s invite to play but he would end up joining us just because Jungwoo joined” Sicheng also let out his frustration for the whipped Jaehyun. Hendery and Lucas let out a small ‘Right’ after hearing Winwin.

“You guys were so loud for fuck’s sake!” Taeil scolded and Haechan responded, teasing the eldest, “Wow you really let your feelings out after several years, hyung”

“We do get noise complaints every night it was really stressing me out!” Taeyong added “And you guys invited also invited Sungchan, Shotaro, Chenle and Jisung they couldn’t focus on their studies!” Taeyong added… again

“We still graduated though it’s not really a problem” The boys are cracking at Chenle's bold response. 

The four youngsters were starting to get curious as their hyungs were literally talking about the game the whole time. Haechan and Lucas eventually invited them. Jaemin ended up nagging them when they found out they were playing so much their studies were starting to get affected while Kun and Taeyong scolded the ones who invited the young ones. But despite the nagging, they would still secretly secretly play until 3 am.

“I missed playing with you guys, maybe we can do it again too” Hendery let out his thoughts

* * *

“Oh!I feel so sad for myself at that time, it was a painful sight” Kun, for the first time since they started viewing the posts spoke. He must’ve been really frustrated.

“Why?” One of the boys asked, but Kun didn’t know who it was since the boys were talking at the same time

“Man! He was a third wheel. I also feel sad for him!” Lucas laughed at Kun remembering how frustrated he was when he ended up third wheeling with the couple. The boys were laughing so much but they completely understand Kun. They all went through went the same struggle. The couple was too much for them to handle, even more than their unofficial parents. When Jungwoo and Jaehyun are together, they are truly in their own world. Not minding if someone else is with them. Just savouring all the time they’ve got for each other.

“But Doyoung hyung and Mark hyung were the couple’s usual victims though” Jeno reminded them the real victims of the couple’s PDA.

“Right, they would literally drag us to their dates” Doyoung surprisingly added. It’s the first time he spoke after apologising yet he gathered the courage to respond. His voice was weaker than usual but enough for everyone to hear. Mark then just let out a faint smile.They all love Jungwoo and Jaehyun they all really do but they couldn’t just stand being a third wheel for them. Everyone couldn’t except for Mark and Doyoung. The couple would always drag Mark or Doyoung or sometimes both to their escapade. To their favourite cafe, to the newly opened restaurant next street, to the park. Everywhere. Both male couldn’t just decline the couple. Not with their puppy eyes. Sometimes they feel as if they are the couple’s parents watching them dearly with a big smile plastered on their faces. 


	3. Fun times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just their friends spilling all the moments Jaehyun was extra whipped to Jungwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the error, I was not able to proof read this :)

“Wow I really wanna stop reading the captions, it’s too cheesy” Johnny voiced out squirming over Jaehyun’s caption

“It’s called whipped culture John have some respect!” Taeil playfully responded to his fiancé.

“I want what they have!!!” Hendery suddenly let out a fake cry while the others are going crazy over his never changing antics.

Jungwoo is a heavy eater, no matter what his mood is, food is always the anwer. Sad? He eats. Happy? He eats. Nervous? He eats. Sometimes, it makes them wonder how he manages to maintain his slender figure when he has a huge appetite. Jungwoo would sometimes sneak out in the middle of the night just because he felt hungry. One night, Jaehyun woke up with no sight of Jungwoo in the dorm. He started panicking and woke everyone in the 10th floor, Taeil being the eldest couldn’t stop pacing around living room trying to call Jungwoo again and again. Turns out Jungwoo went out to buy his midnight snacks. 10th floor dormmates ended up spending the whole midnight eating and laughing because of what happened.

“Jungwoo hyung is such a big eater he can eat a whole box of pizza by himself” Sungchan commented. “We actually go with Jungwoo hyung during break t because he has a lot of snacks stored in his bag” Jaemin added

“It’s actually Jaehyun who buys Woo his snacks, he would wake up early to buy and would then put it on Woo’s bag” With Johnny’s confession Hendery once again let out a fake cry repeatedly saying ‘I want what they have’ in Korean and Chinese.

For Jaehyun, he feels happy and contented by just watching the younger eat. The way the younger happily munches his food, it’s totally satisfying and it makes his heart full. _A/n: If this ain’t love, I don’t know what is._

* * *

“Woo was so pretty, I almost forgot he’s Jaehyun’s boyfriend” Yuta playfully commented

“Chenle couldn’t even believe it was Jungwoo Hyung at first” Jisung, the youngest added

“Titanic is Jungwoo’s favourite right?” Taeyong asked for confirmation in which Taeil immediately replied, “Yes, but since it’s Jungwoo’s favourite, it became Jaehyun’s favourite too!” Which earned several ‘Aww’ from the others and this time it was Haechan who let out a fake cry.

“Jaehyun was really extra that night, he would follow Jungwoo almost everywhere!” Ten complained

“He was being protective Ten, several eyes were on Jungwoo, even Yuta couldn’t stop staring at Jungwoo” Taeyong responded

“That night was really fun, Jungwoo hyung and Yuta hyung were the funniest” Renjun commented

“I remember I was Thor that time” Taeyong immediately added, “And you made me your special effects Lucas, I literally had to run fast so it would look like your hammer is flying” Taeyong rolled is eyes and let out a pout.

“Mjolnir, hyung. It’s called Mjolnir.” Haechan teased the elder

“Kun Ge was a minion hahahaha!” Yangyang added

“I was the King’s son!” Jeno pointed at Doyoung who was his the king during the party

“Ten hyung was very funny too, he was monalisa and he really brought a frame”

“He carried it everywhere!”

“Chenle did the best though”

“Right he looked really scary Jisung and Jungwoo wouldn’t dare to go near him”

The group held a mini halloween party and everyone must cosplay anything they would like to. Everyone was taking the time to tease each other with their costumes. Haechan would always end his sentences with ‘Hee hee’ and Yuta started writing words to his apple so he could use it for gags. They gave Chenle a big clap, as he poured a lot of effort so he could pull off the pennywise cosplay.

The boys were chaotic as usual, excited to see their friends entering the room wearing their chosen costumes. The door suddenly opened and someone dressed like Rose Dewitt Bukater entered the room. His entrance gained a lot of attention with evident shock in their faces. The room was filled with ‘Jungwoo-ya?’ ‘Is that you, Jungwoo Hyung?’ as they couldn’t believe Jungwoo is behind that red dress. He looked so pretty that he made everyone gasp except for one man who froze in his spot unable to open his mouth, eyes following the man in the red dress almost without blinking. Jungwoo is naturally pretty but this Jungwoo standing in front of him, it was totally different. “Ya! Jaehyun is malfunctioning!” he got back to his senses when he heard Doyoung’s voice.

“Hey, you look so beautiful tonight”

“I know, Jack.” Jungwoo gave Jaehyun a wink which made the others protest for flirting in front of them

As Jungwoo went beside him, Jaehyun immediately placed his arm on Jungwoo's wait. “I can walk on my own Jae, why are you always following me?”

“I know, I just wanted to be with you” Jaehyun smiled showing his dimples to please the younger.

“You’re being overprotective Jaehyun” Jaehyun gave Johnny a glare for his comment.

The event went on with Taeil and Haechan as MCs, letting everyone to introduce themselves first trying to follow their event timeline, which was disregarded later on as their friends keep on cutting them off with Johnny screaming if they have eaten yet while offering his prop cereal at the same time, Doyoung who was so into his role as King ordering everyone to keep quiet, with Chenle and Jisung's never ending bickering and with Jungwoo who keeps on making funny faces, keeps on making weird gestures while the others are literally rolling on the floor curled up from laughing too much. But for Jaehyun, it was pretty sight to look at. Jungwoo is too pretty. Too pretty he could feel his heart would burst in any minute.

The night ended with the members watching horror movies, sharing scary stories and giving others jump scares.

* * *

“Awww, this was Sicheng and Jaehyun’s last performance before graduation right?” Taeil as he remembered the boys getting emotional at the backstage while preparing for their farewell song.

Taeyong, during his sophomore year decided to form his own music performance club to share his hidden crafts and his love for performing. He was able to recruit Johnny, Taeil, Doyoung, Kun and Ten. Yuta joined when Winwin, Jaehyun, Mark and Jungwoo joined. Jungwoo was then able to recruit Jaemin, Haechan, Lucas to the club. Lucas then invited his Chinese friends Xiaojun, Hendery and Yangyang to join while Jaemin recruited Jeno, Renjun Chenle, and Jisung. And soon after, Sungchan and Shotaro completed the team.

When Taeil graduated, he made a promise to always make time for them and when situation permits he will be giving them a special performance. From then on, every member who graduates will be given a slot for their mini concert. Some even stayed in their dorms so they wouldn’t them so much however, as they embark their new journey it means lesser time to spend with friends. Jungwoo became extra clingy to Jaehyun as he knows Jaehyun would be busy building his career in a few months. He’s happy and he feels proud for his boyfriend but he can’t help but be sad at the fact they won’t see each other a lot anymore. The younger tried his best to hide his sadness but Jaehyun knew him too well and probably feels the same thus he decided to stay at the dorm so he could still spend some time with his boyfriend.

* * *

“They really said it was a date but me and Taeil Hyung actually ate with them” Yuta complained, informing everyone he was actually a present during the couple's _‘dinner date’_

“Well they considered every meal with each other as dates until Jungwoo graduated”Taeil responded

“They don’t go to actual dates?”

“They do, but rarely. Jungwoo prefers to stay at the dorm since he’s sure Jaehyun would insist to pay for their dates.”

Jungwoo prefers simple dates cause he feels like it’s more intimate and special plus the fact that Jaehyun would probably be the one to pay for their dates, he thought that would be very unfair for the older. Thus, Jaehyun and Jungwoo, after their day ends would rush back at the dorm so they could eat dinner together. And for them, it was the perfect date. Just the fact that they are together makes it a whole lot perfect. This set-up went on for a year until it was Jungwoo’s turn to graduate.

The couple would do a lot of things to savour the time they have. Cuddle session, watching movies which sometimes they wouldn’t be able to finish since Jungwoo cannot watch horror movies, play inggames which would end up with a play-fight especially everytime Jungwoo wins and petty Jaehyun couldn’t just accept his boyfriend’s win, having a mini karaoke session or sometimes they would just do random things. ( They would also have make-out session if no one else is in the vicinity. )The dorm mates couldn’t help but think Jaehyun and Jungwoo are like the main leads for a romcom drama.

Of course, life isn’t alwaysrainbows and butterflies, the couple would also have arguments and disagreements but they made sure to resolve it as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter: @forjaeandwoo


End file.
